


Oasis

by Ladytalon



Category: Full Metal Jacket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Oasis

________________________________________

_____

"Now, listen up – we'll be having some reporters tagging along and I want everyone to be on their best behavior…. Hey! I'm talkin' to you, Mother!"

Animal Mother glances over, disinterested. _Big fuckin' deal – more goddamned babysitting_. "What's so special about 'em?" he asks, spitting in the dirt.

"Just…" the sergeant trails off, not knowing exactly how much he should reveal. "Just act like a human being for once in your life, yeah?"

"That's like asking red to pretend it's blue or something just as fucked up," one of the other men starts to laugh. "That them?" he asks, pointing to a jeep that's driving up the road slowly and raising so much dust that Animal Mother shakes his head in disgust. The VCs would see them coming from miles off and follow them to his unit… they should've stayed back home where they belonged.

He lounges against the side of a nearby bombed-out building as the jeep pulls up, but straightens to his full height immediately when his sharp eyes catch sight of a shining head of long blonde hair. It's been too long since he's actually seen an American woman, and the sight of one now makes him feel like someone's dumped a bucket of ice water down his back. It turns out that there are three women among the group of reporters, and the murmurs of "Praise the Lord" start up as they step down showing off long, tanned legs. The men with them are ignored as the women toss their hair and give smiles that invite everything and nothing all at once.

The other two women have dark hair and flirtatious eyes that settle on him more often than the others, but he's not paying attention – he's looking at the blonde. After nearly a year of nothing but Vietnamese whores, she shines like an oasis in the desert and he can't take his eyes away.

  


____________________________________


End file.
